


Eclipse

by oiksaeri



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bottom Oikawa Tooru, Boyfriends, Comfort, Crying Oikawa Tooru, Cute, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Haikyuu Week, IwaOi Day, IwaOi Week, Iwaizumi Hajime Is So Done, Iwaizumi Hajime is a Good Boyfriend, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru Fluff, Lunar Eclipse, Sad Oikawa Tooru, Sad and Happy, Sad and Sweet, Sad with a Happy Ending, Sweet Iwaizumi Hajime, Top Iwaizumi Hajime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:48:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26285197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oiksaeri/pseuds/oiksaeri
Summary: For Iwaizumi, Oikawa is the sun, while for Oikawa, Iwaizumi was the moon- creating a magical event when they found one another, becoming each other's light amidst the darkness.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime & Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 7
Kudos: 55





	Eclipse

**Author's Note:**

> i hope my facts r right or i will cry

_“When the sun meets the moon, something quite magical happens.”_

Under the sea of luminous starlings hung above together with the pale moon in the black sky, a dark haired man shrouded by a melancholy atmosphere was walking on a silent road with his heavy and fast paced steps, as if he had a desired destination- even though in reality, he just wanted to escape, _but where would I go?_

The man always felt empty, _something was missing._

Everyday, he goes to school wearing the famous exquisite smile of his no matter how mundane the place was, it was sad and lonely, but maybe today is a happier day since it's his last day of being a second year at Aoba Johsai. Oikawa sighed blithely, _just one more year._

He wanted school to end, not knowing there's a magical event that awaits him.

The next school year, Oikawa heavily carried a smile that seemed ecstatic again, entering the somber place, but this time, there was something different. A pair of olive green eyes greeted him at the entrance of the classroom, it was very, _very_ pretty, then, _“Are you going inside or what?”_

Oikawa released a chortle- a _genuine_ soft laugh, deciding to sit beside the mysterious man, “Of course I'll go inside, idiot.”

The man snickered, “Iwaizumi Hajime.” 

Oikawa smirked, “Iwa-chan!” He exclaimed, already teasing the newcomer with the nickname he just came up with.

“What the–”

“Oikawa. The name's Oikawa Tooru!”

The dark haired man found himself trapped in those emerald hues the moment his eyes landed on Iwaizumi, gazes locking for a _long_ time, soon staring hardly at each other, “Hey Oikawa, are we having a staring contest?”

“Yep.”

Oikawa's response earned a chuckle from Iwaizumi, “Are you five?” He jokingly asked, averting his gaze from the striking man as a small smile on his face remained- the smile that made Oikawa's insides twist, totally mesmerized by him even though it was just a twitch of his lips.

“No, I'm a ten.” He confidently said, receiving laughter from the man once again.

That beautiful melody made Oikawa feel like something was filling up his empty heart, it's as if he found the missing piece in his unsolved puzzle, and that feeling lasted long even if many months had passed, it did nothing but make their bond stronger than ever, making Oikawa's fake smiles turn genuine.

It was new year's eve when Oikawa decided to visit Iwaizumi's house just because of his text: _‘lonely. no one's home.’_

“Iwa-chan~” Oikawa drawled as he leaned on the man's shoulder, sitting on the same soft mattress with their legs under a thick blanket as they watched the movie ‘twilight: eclipse’ which was suggested by Oikawa.

Surprisingly, Iwaizumi agreed- only because the other admitted defeat in their ‘Jacob vs Edward’ debate.

During the movie, Hajime's gaze never left the dazzling man beside him, noticing how the light from the screen reflected on his brown chocolatey eyes, making it gleam- crossing his long curvy eyelashes that casted a shadow below it as his focus shifted to his pointed nose and slightly parted lips, going to his cheeks dusted with light pink, _how pretty,_ he thought as the sight of Oikawa tempted him to do _something,_ index finger poking his bouncy cheek, startling the other before inching closer to him, pressing his lips against it, feeling its softness and warmth.

“Iwa-chan?!”

And oh, the ‘twilight: eclipse’ movie was abandoned as their attention was on each other. Dark brown eyes goggled at Iwaizumi who gently planted a kiss on his lips, producing a small sound when he pulled back, “Wait! Iwa-chan wait-”

Oikawa's protest made Hajime realize what he did, averting his gaze from the other as his face heated up, “I'm sorry.”

“No!” Oikawa aggressively shook his head, making Iwaizumi's brow rose above his olive green hues as he continued, “Iwa-chan, I _want it…_ ”

Oikawa's sudden approval made the corner of his lips twitch, bringing his face near him, lips almost colliding, “Wait!” The flustered man once again exclaimed, covering his lips with his shaky hands making Iwaizumi's eyebrows meet, _what the hell is it this time?_ He asked himself silently, deciding to kiss his palm instead as his blazing gaze stared at Oikawa's glistening dark brown eyes making his heart skip a beat as he saw the sight of Iwaizumi wearing a pair of loving eyes.

It may sound exaggerated but Oikawa could feel his heart exploding because of how fast it beat, reddened face turning away as he complained, “No! Kiss me on the lips!”

“Shittykawa! You are confusing!”

“I haven't kissed anyone before so I was embarrassed, Iwa-chan!”

“Oh?”

The confession made Iwazumi burst out laughing, making Oikawa's face rival the color of Nekoma's jersey, not maintaining eye contact with the other. _That's right, I never did things like this with my past lovers._ Oikawa stared hardly at the plain bedsheet as Hajime's laughter died down, sighing as he gently lifted his chin with his finger, gazes locking once again, “Don't be shy, dumbass.” He stated, secretly feeling proud of himself for stealing his first kiss.

With that, Iwaizumi brought his lips near Oikawa's, brushing against it, feeling chills down in their spine as warm energy like electricity filled their hearts and body, _everything seemed magical,_ especially when they continued deepening the kiss with their sloppy and clumsy moves. The kiss wasn't a wild one, no tongues were involved- it was just a sweet crashing of lips, making each other feel that they are genuinely _loved_.

Iwaizumi was about to plant another kiss but he couldn't, not when he saw how Oikawa's brown eyes twinkled, tears slowly pouring, rolling down on his cheek, squeezing his eyes shut, hoping that the liquid substance would stay hidden, however, it still managed to escape. The glistening drops weren't because of sadness, Iwaizumi can clearly see how euphoria stained his striking features, making his heart melt because finally, _finally he found someone who'd love him truly._

The spiked-up haired man gently wiped the tears off his pretty face with his calloused fingertips that were rough, totally contrasting Oikawa's soft and smooth skin, making him tremble at his touch as Haijime pressed his lips against the dried tears on his puffy red cheeks, gazes locking when he slightly pulled back, seeing the reflection of their faces in each other's eyes- but that wasn't the only thing they saw. 

The tenderness, the care, and their _love,_ were also visible.

Witnessing such a sight before him made Iwaizumi think that Oikawa was like the sun, shining brighter than anyone else. Meanwhile, Oikawa thought that he was like the moon, his world basking in his happy moonlight, lighting up his darkness.

But of course, _an eclipse won't last long._

Before their graduation, they stayed at Oikawa's home, laying on the bed as he looked up, meeting _his_ Iwaizumi's olive green hues, “Are you going to leave me?”

_“We have to leave each other_.”

That single sentence was like an arrow piercing Oikawa's heart, he already knew that, but hearing it directly from someone he doesn't want to be separated with was a total blow, feeling his tears wanting to pour from the window of his soul again, but this time, he managed to shut it down, holding Iwaizumi's warm hand tightly.

They have dreams they want to pursue, and sadly, those dreams of them can't be reached together. _“Idiot. Dumbass. That doesn't mean we won't come back to each other.”_ Iwaizumi stated in a softer tone, wanting to ease the worries of his special person, showering his face with soft kisses.

Oikawa covered his eyes as he squeezed out a short sentence from his thickened throat with his trembling voice, “Once we become successful, we are meeting… okay?”

Oikawa sat up, wanting to take the man in his embrace, hiding his face in Iwaizumi's neck as he inhaled his sweet scent, “Of course dummy, we will meet.” He reassured him, returning the warm embrace before pushing him slightly to plant a gentle kiss on his forehead and closed eyes.

Oikawa had never felt like this before, hugging him tightly as if he'll leave once he let go, _“I'll wait for you.”_

Iwaizumi smiled, ruffling his fluffy dark brown hair, “Let's wait for each other.” _My sun._

And so, the remainder of the night was spent in being each other's arms, away from the worries or fears that might drag them down, sharing a bond filled with nothing but trust and love because they know. _They know_ that the stars, the cities and everything, will all crash into small pieces, breaking into bits and ashes that'll soon be carried away by the breeze, slowly dissipating into nothing. But them? they will remain whole. The strong and deep bond they have would never change.

Weeks passed, Oikawa was walking down on the same road, but this time, it was embraced by ecstasy as it basked in the bright rays of the bright sun as he bore a genuine smile, feeling delighted when his phone rang, knowing _his_ special someone sent him a message.

**[** _‘Till the next eclipse, my love._ **]**

Reading the words from the text made Oikawa's grin stretch from ear to ear, “It really is true…” He sighed blithely as he looked above with squinting eyes, 

_“When the sun meets the moon, something quite magical happens.”_

This time, for sure, the eclipse will last long- maybe, forever, and they will still be each other's light amidst the darkness.

_Meeting Iwaizumi Hajime was the most magical thing that happened in his life and Oikawa will forever believe in that._

**Author's Note:**

> KSNJSHS IF THERE ARE MISTAKES, PLS BE KIND TO ME 😿😿😿 I LOVE IWAOI SM- ALSO, U MIGHT WANNA FOLLOW ME IN INSTA @oiksaeri 😼😼😼


End file.
